The Hospital Helper
by DoughML
Summary: Santana volunteers at a local hospital and meets Dr. Perice. What will happen when they are left alone in her office? Rated M for language and sexy lady times. (smut, one- shot) Warning inside


**Warning: Sexy lady times**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Please review and enjoy :)**

* * *

I love visiting the local hospital, helping out in any way I can jut because I can wear my sexy outfit. I asked Rachel if she wanted to come along but he refused saying that she might catch something deadly or even worse something that will ruin her vocal chords. Soon enough I arrived at the front desk with my usual white and pink striped nurse outfit with white thigh lengthen socks and white high heels.

"Where do you want me today?" I asked the front desk woman with a smirk. The woman is totally checking me out now I thought.

"Oh umm, let me check wait a sec" the woman replied rummaging through some documents "right, you will be helping out in room P112."

Without saying goodbye I walked away looking for the room. As soon as I found the room I patted my dress down a bit and walked in expecting a middle-aged man with grey hair wearing glasses. Surprisingly when I walked in the room my eyes were met with a beautiful blonde women wearing a tight black high-waisted knee-high skirt with a white blouse hugging her figure perfectly, standing in the middle of the room looking at x ray pictures.

"Ohh hi, you must be Santana.I'm but you can call me Brittany" she introduced, smiling at me.

"Umm hi" I said awkwardly, mentally punching myself for acting stupid.

"Alright, I'm just about to set up one of my patient's paperwork. So I guess we can start from there" She said trying to break the silence "Ohh and nice outfit by the way." All the sudden I felt my heart beat faster.

"umm m th-an-ks" I finally fumble the words out. As I shyly look back at the doctor, catching Brittany staring at my legs. Oh my gosh was she just leering at my legs? Maybe today will be more interesting than I thought.

When we arrived at Brittany's office, all I could see were paper everywhere, on the floor, wall, most of the floor and the coach.

"Welcome to my office, it's a little messy." She said as she stumbled through the paper piles on the ground.

"A little?" I giggle, Brittany joining in as well.

When the laughs died down, we spent a good hour sorting out some paperwork feeling much more comfortable with her. We were sitting at the only available place in the office, the floor. I was about to ask Brittany where I should put Lyn Monroe's document, when I saw her face completely red. Frowning at her look, I followed her eyes which embarrassingly led to my exposed red laced panties.

"Sorry." I apologized frantically covering my dress over the my underpants. Feeling incredibly embarrassed I kept my head down trying to hide my face, when I hear a moan coming from the blonde. Looking up seeing Brittany's face flustered and trying to control her breathing pooled my underwear.

"Um are you " before I could finish Brittany pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Moaning into Brittany's lips and parting my mouth giving her access for her tongue to slip in.

She raised herself, now hovering on top of me. Still leaning on top of me Brittany's hand started to travel up my thighs. I gasped not taking my eyes of hers while panting.

"You're so beautiful, I want to be inside you." She said now trailing kisses down my neck. Nodding my head for her to keep going, Brittany rubs her thumb over my soaked core. She soon sets a punishing rhythm moving her thumb over of clit then around it.

"Ohh Britt please" I rasped as she grinds into me. Suddenly without warning she slid two fingers into my soaked sex unable to control myself anymore a long loud moan escaped my mouth.

I reached down to her soaked core and cupped her pussy and slid one finger into her receiving an scream from her while keep pressure on her clit with the other palm of my hand. "Ohh babe you're so hot"

As we both fucked each other receiving moans and screams to keep us going, we both reached the peak.

Her last thrust sent me fly, coming loudly. Gripping her back as I came down from my orgasm. She slowly brought her fingers up, I could see my juices coating her brought her finger in front of her mouth extending her tongue and licked every last drop while I watched.

Before I could lean forward and kiss her the door of her office swung open making a loud bang. Our heads shot to the stare at the figure at the door. Shocked the man with the mohawk shouted "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Um hey boss" Britt returns with embarrassing smile while trying to sustain herself on top of my half-naked body "What's up?"


End file.
